Atada al Pasado
by bravoc
Summary: Después de que Vegetasei fuera esclavizado por un Príncipe de un planeta lejano, Pan es secuestrada pues es la razón por la que toda esta masacre para Vegetasei comenzó pues en el pasado sin saber lo que hacia escucho mas de lo que debería... (Trunks x Pan)(Vegeta x Bulma)


N/A: Dragón Ball y sus personajes **NO** me pertenecen, yo soy solo una fan..

Capítulo I: ¿Qué es lo que sabe?

Vegetasei

Bitácora 1789: Ya estaba un poco cansada de siempre la misma rutina diaria. Comer, comer, dormir, así son siempre los días en Vegetasei para todos ya nos hemos vueltos más pacíficos de lo que quisiéramos, hace años después de que se derroto a Freezer y purgamos cada planeta todo la vida de los Saiyan se había vuelto monótona, la vida de un Saiyan se basa en pelear, nada más que en pelear un Saiyan sin pelear está incompleto lo únicos que aún nos mantenemos activos somos clase media, que de debes en cuando vamos a misiones en algunos planetas enanos en otra galaxias pero de ahí más nada todo daba igual

O eso pensábamos hasta que llego alguien más, mucho más fuerte que Freezer

El día que el llego todo se alarmaron los mujeres con sus hijos corrían a esconderlos para que estuvieran a salvo para luego salir a pelear contra el animal que se atrevía a atacar Vegetasei hasta mi bisabuelo estaba nervioso, si, hasta el, imagínense lo poderoso que era porque mi bisabuelo nunca deja mostrarse débil ante nadie primero sobre su cadáver, empezó por los niños el mounstro tomaba sus frágiles cuerpos y los doblaba como si de una ramita seca se tratase, a los ancianos les tocaba un muerte más honorable morían peleando aunque murieran al primer golpe que les dieran para un saiyajin morir peleando es la muerte más honorable.

Mientras que a los Adolescentes a los Jóvenes y a los adultos a los desafortunados que capturaban los esclavizaban para trabajar para el a las mujeres las prostituían mientras los hombre los ponían a hacer trabajos más de 24 horas seguidas sino una muerte segura.

Pero yo sé que se preguntan porque no nos defendimos, por la simple razón de que somos débiles ya no somos tan fuertes como antes, hemos estado llevando una vida pacífica y ahorita se ven las consecuencias, todo gracias al patán del rey Vegeta el muy cobarde apenas llego un nuevo enemigo que claramente es más fuerte que el dejo la peluca, abandono el muy cobarde se llevó a su hijo Trunks y a la princesita de Bra y aquí dejo a todos los Saiyan a todos los de su raza , a todos mis conocidos nunca supes más de ellos o murieron o están esclavizados o quizás sí tuvieron suerte como yo, escondidos..

Bitácora 1981: Ya pasaron 3 años desde que invadieron Vegetasei, A mi bisabuelo lo descubriendo un día que fue a buscar alimento ahora trabaja por todo el día cuando los soldados se distraen él se escabulle para traernos comida y luego vuelve a ese martirio las 24 horas

Aunque pienso que lo tenemos un poco merecido después de todo el daño que hemos hecho a muchos planetas inocentes tan solo por un capricho del Rey Vegeta por tener el poder de todo siempre tan egoísta ahora todas esas heridas trajeron cicatrices pero las nuestras aún no se han cerrado, siempre ante de que fuéramos a invadir los planetas algunos habitantes huían reubicándose en otros planetas más lejanos para protegerse y ahora todos nos atacan de vuelta y ellos ganan por mayoría son miles, millones yo diría el líder de toda esta masacre es un tal "Gersien" pero es más conocido como "Rojo "él es un príncipe de un planeta llamad Turrash al parecer cuando se enteraron de que los Saiyan íbamos a conquistar cada planeta crearon un aparato que oculto su planeta de todo peligro así pasaron desapercibidos cada vez hay menos Saiyan según nos cuenta el abuelo desaparecen día a día ..

Bitácora 1934 bueno hace 2 meses que no grabo bueno han pasado muchas cosas les cuen….– decía yo con la grabadora en mi mano en un mueble un poco alejado de todos ya estaba acostumbrada a grabar mis bitácoras ahí pero hoy NO , fui interrumpida por la voz ronca de mi Tío Raditz llamándome desde la sala , fui hasta ahí recorriendo los largos pasillos de aquella estación de tren abandona la cual habíamos elegido como escondite hace unos 2 años luego de que escondernos en el sótano de la casa no se nos estaba haciendo muy seguro ya que podían estar empezando a sospechar, al entrar a la sala estaba una chica con el cabello color lila y unos ojos azules ahora un poco brillosos por la fiebre que tenía, había un corte en su brazo y unos más leve en sus cara pero lo más notable eras su piel estaba pálida y amarillenta seguramente no había comido hace días o estaba enferma

Me acerque un poco más ella y lo primero que note era el collar real en su cuello aquellos collares solamente los utilizaban los reyes y sus hijos hace años que no veía a la princesita, había cambiado de una manera casi perturbarte sus ojos ya no reflejaban esa muchachita desquiciada y soberbia que se sentaba en el trono al lado de su padre sin siquiera mirar a los ojos a quien le hablaba, antes era un chica completamente diferente a la que se aprecia ahora

Me dijeron que la llevara a mi cuarto para luego tratarla y ayudarla para saber lo que en realidad pasaba y que hacia allí le dimos un vaso de agua y comida le dimos un remedio natural que mi madre preparaba siempre para baja la fiebre a los 3 días estuvo mejor, sus color de piel ya no era tan pálido y sus ojos ya mostraban más vida cuando por fin pudimos hablar con ella no teníamos palabras resulta que los Saiyan que desaparecían no morían tan solos era llevado a un planeta lejano llamado "Tierra" la idea no había sido del rey había sido del príncipe Trunks, al irse volvían sin ser vistos y se llevaban a todos los Saiyan que podían para darles refugio en la tierra para entrenar y fortalecerse para en tiempo revelarse al canalla que nos estaba poniendo de la vida de cuadritos, nos dijo que un día cuando venían en buscan de más personas los descubrieron y mataron al Rey Vegeta y a ella la tomaron como una prostituta mas pero logró escaparse un día sin ser vista el príncipe Trunks un día había ido a buscarla pero no la vio y el supuso que estaba muerta ahora no se sabe de su paradero

Nosotros les contamos nuestra situación en el asunto mi abuelo Kakarotto tiene una nave en una capsula Hoi Poi nos dijo que podríamos llegar a la tierra en unos 15 minutos más o menos si teníamos suerte , ya estaba decidido nos iríamos en cuanto mi bisabuelo Bardock viniera a traernos comida como siempre, huiríamos de esta mierda de una vez por todas .

Hola – dije un poco nerviosa una actitud poca de mi – tenemos algo que contarte

Habla – respondió sin mirarme a los ojos, el anciano de 101 años que tiene un aspecto de 200 años este tiempo en la esclavitud daña hasta el más fuerte, camino un poco y dejo la comida en una mesa cerca de nosotros – Habla que no tengo tiempo

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, que había llegado la princesa y teníamos un planeta de refugio que al parecer había sido olvidado por nunca se llegó a purgar estaba escondido, protegido fuera de todos los registro de actividad interplanetaria

No es seguro- respondió – si salen y los atrapan se acabó no pueden hacer más nada usen un poco el cerebro no han pensado que tienen radares. Ellos pueden sentir sus Ki por más que lo oculten y los guardias, hay más guardias de lo que creen, si ustedes si salen a fuera los atraparan, no estamos en un cuento de hadas, estamos en medio de una guerra, la mayor masacre que ha habido en Vegetasei en más de 200 años – dijo mientras tomaba la manilla de la puerta dispuesto a irse

P-pero bisabuelo – dije inútilmente pues ya había abandonado las cabinas de la estación abandonada me resigne y les dije a todos lo que había dicho

Ese viejo está loco como después de 3 años no aprovecha la oportunidad de poder escapar de esta mierda de planeta- dijo Tío Raditz recostado en una pared un poco más lejana de nosotros

Igual iremos y volveremos por el – dijo mi padre tomando sus lentes y una mapa aparecer era sobre las galaxias y estaba buscando el planeta "T13RR4"

Aquí está el planeta tierra llegáremos en 16 minutos y 34 segundos si la nave de mi padre está en óptimas condiciones

No podemos – murmure en un hilo de voz casi inaudible pero fui claramente escuchada por todos los oídos Saiyan que estaban en la sala – Sin el bisabuelo, no voy yo tampoco...No lo podemos dejar solo puede morir – dije viendo a los ojos a mi Tío Abuelo Raditz que al juzgar por su mirada no estaba muy feliz por mis palabras - está claro que como dice la princesita y como dijo mi abuelo hay demasiados guardias no podemos salir del planeta sin ser vistos, es imposible aunque queramos, a menos que esa nave sea invisible nos hallaran

Vamos chiquilla tu bisabuelo es un exagerado siempre.- Mi padre se detuvo en seco al escuchar un golpeteo en la puerta de inmediato fui ahí, con la esperanza de que fuera mi bisabuelo y que al abrir la puerta me dijera que se había retractado de su decisión tan solo tome las llaves de una cómoda cerca de la puerta y abrí.

Vamos esa niña va a querer ir sin mi padre – dijo Raditz tomando una manzana de la alacena mientras la devoraba de un solo bocado y volvía a su posición siendo observado por todos los presentes – es igual de terca como el

En eso se parecen mucho aunque tengan que levantar una pesa de Mil Kilos no pararan hasta que se le rompan los huesos de intentarlo, su terquedad es su mayor enemigo en ocasiones – dijo Gohan pensativo y atento al mapa intergaláctico de sus manos – Pero converser a mi abuelo tampoco es una opción, será hasta más difícil

Bueno pero la chiquilla tiene 17 años no puede decidir eso por ella misma, no tiene poder de elección por sobre nosotros, va y punto – dijo Raditz ya arto de esta situación mientras se retiraba hacia la habitación contigua

GOHANN! - se escuchó un grito femenino desde el corredor que daba a la puerta de salida de la estación, al oírla todos fueron hasta el lugar, cuando llegaron se encontraron con una Videl de rodillas en el suelo llorando con las manos en su cara mientras gritaba con una furia contenida – Se la llevaron!, se la llevaron – dijo entre sollozos la mujer mientras se abrazaba al pecho de su esposo, Raditz por su lado se acercó a la puerta al lado de esta se encontraban las llaves de la estación, junto a una nota

 _-Es por su bien estará segura, no le hare daño les ruego no salgan de aquí no vayan a la tierra es muy peligroso guarden refugio, Pan sabe mucho tal vez demasiado tan solo la protegeré, en 1 mes todo acabara ella volverá sana y salva, no se alarmen, y por favor cuiden a mi hermana-_

 _-Príncipe Trunks -_

La única cosa que Raditz pudo formular en su mente fue

"¿Que mierda es lo que sabe?"

…

Suéltenme! – gritaba lloraba está completamente hecha una furia patea la cosas que estaban Ami alcance me había desmayado el desgraciado que se atrevió a secuestrarme millones de preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza: ¿Me mataran?, ¿Qué quieren de mí? ¿Quién me secuestro? , ¿Qué paso con mi familia..

Sin duda tenías muchas preguntas pocas respuestas

 _Nota final de la autora:_

Bueno que les va pareciendo el Fic? , cualquier duda, critica, recomendación no dude de dejarme un Review para ver que tal les va pareciendo la historia..

Sé que ahorita la historia va pareciendo un poco confusa pero a medida de que avancemos se irán atando los cavos sueltos como que es lo que sabe Pan bueno les digo que todo tiene que ver con algo que ella vio en su pasado sin intención pero que la perjudicara en su futuro

Y también la pregunta de quién es Gersien el tal "Rojo" que logro esclavizar a los guerreros saiyajins pronto sabrán…

Bueno no les cuento más se me despido

 _Continuara…_


End file.
